Aozora No Shita
by Undefined-Impurity
Summary: A collection of poems having to deal with various things in Kingdom Hearts. I still suck at summaries. The rating, at most, might go up to T.
1. Chain of Memories

"Aozora No Shita (Underneath The Blue Sky)" will be a collection of poems that I've written about Kingdom Hearts. Each one will focus on key people/Nobodies/Heartlesses/things that play an important role within the series. I hope you enjoy what I have planned up!

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm going to say this once and only once. I do not, do NOT, _DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH THE FRANCHISE._

Poem No. 1: "Chain of Memories". This one centers around Sora's thoughts of Namine.

* * *

"Chain of Memories"

Lost memories wade in the dark depth of my heart

As I artificially acquire ones I never truely knew

To remember, I must forget everything I know

Until the last thought completes the Chain of Memories.

I remember that time we stood under the bloodred sky

And as heaven fell down, I swore an oath

To protect you until the end of time

Forever and ever, always in my heart.

But then you left one day

And you never came back...

I cried, though I cannot say just why

Now I ask myself: _did I even really know you?_

Wait, something is wrong...

I'm forgetting you, my friend, forgive me

But there's someone else I made that promise to

They're clouding all my precious thoughts of you.

Lost memories slowly arise from the dark depths of my heart

I'm beginning to forget everything I though I knew

Remembering things that are more familiar than you

But we still have our promise.

The far-off memories are still with me

I do not consciously sense them

But they're there, along with you

And I know you'll be okay.

Everything's starting to line up now

But where are you?


	2. XII

Poem No. 2: "XII". This one is about Larxene, in a song format.

* * *

"XII"

Don't pretend you don't know my name

Don't try to spoil the game

Charge at me, right head-on

I'm having so much fun

Don't pretend you don't know the rules

If you wanna play, don't act confused

You're a heartless hero!

Lightning, lightning

I'll bring you down

Hear me, fear me

And get back down

Lightning, lightning

I'll bring you down

I like stories where the hero dies...

Try to fake me out and take control

In your dearest memories, there's a hole

Here, let me take that off your hands

Don't you know what this is?

Don't you know who she is?

Lightning, lightning

I'll bring you down

Hear me, fear me

And get back down

Lightning, lightning

I'll bring you down

I like stories where the hero dies...

I am the princess of apathy

I live to bring you misery

My being is filled with anger and hate

I will end you.


	3. Fragile

Poem No. 3: "Fragile". This one has the theme of Marluxia/Namine, or as I like to call it, MarlyNe.

Keep in mind that I wrote this in 2 different points of view. The regular type is meant to be Marluxia, while the italics are Namine. The last line is both.

* * *

"Fragile"

Whispers among the flowers

Do you know they're jealous of you, my queen

I'm whispering into you ear

It's not as bad as it may seem.

You have such brilliance

But a laugh I rarely hear

All I can do now is taste

The emptiness in your tears.

We have so much in common

We are indeed both hollow

So help me build a sanctuary

For us to escape this sorrow.

_You drive me to insanity_

_But even now I want you_

_I'm desperately needing somebody_

_To give my empty tears to._

_That's how much I need you_

_But still, you hurt me so_

_Memories of violence in my head_

_I beg for the tormenting to stop, but no._

You're such a very sad girl

But with feelings that aren't real

I'm sorry to say that I

Neglect to see your fear is real.

_Please don't make it harder_

_I've already been though so much_

_Be kind, and take away my pain_

_I'll submit to the silence..._

Come into the white garden

Where Nothingness abounds

I know it's true, we cannot feel

But I love you without a doubt.

_I'll paint the dull sky blue, just for you._

_O_u_r _s_o_n_g _e_n_d_s _h_e_r_e._


	4. ROXAS and ORGANIZATION 13

Two acrostic poems here, "R.O.X.A.S.", and "O.R.G.A.N.I.Z.A.T.I.O.N. XIII".

* * *

Really wanting to be normal, yet I can just

Only experience these stange things, although I'm not

Xenophobic, I'm still very

Afraid of what will happen, I don't want to be

Sent away from home.

* * *

Ominous

Restless

Going nowhere

Ageless

Nothingness

Imbued with emptiness

Zero emotions

Austere

Twilight

Infinately hollow

Openly emotionless

Nobodies.

X

I

I

I


	5. XI

A poem in Namine's PoV, and her thoughts on Marluxia.

* * *

Recall that time under the blue sky

As you danced in a field of flowers

With the warmth of the sun penetrating your soul

You felt forever good

Who would have ever guessed

That you would be the one to go first

You, the only peaceful one

You, living a life of serenity

Oblivious to hate

And blind to pain

I dreamt of your spirit's beauty

Now you're cold inside and out

Many of your actions reflect that

Once being a thornless rose

You now have more thorns than I'll ever count

You, the one to kill first

You, living a life of lies

Oblivious to emotion

And blind to the truth

I can no longer dream of your love.

* * *

R&R please... 


End file.
